Numerous studies from this laboratory have investigated the interaction of insulin with circulating mononuclear cells. It has been demonstrated that obese diabetic individuals have a deficiency in insulin receptors and these are reversed by appropriate diet. Further, numerous other diseases of receptor deficiency have been identified. The present study involves insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus and glucocorticoid excess states as well as an attempt to characterize the insulin receptor of the human erythrocyte.